


Till the sun rises

by castielhowell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, s13 trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12203379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielhowell/pseuds/castielhowell
Summary: I watched the trailer a few (thousands) times. The bit where we see Dean stayed all night by Cas' side really got me. So that's what I made!





	Till the sun rises

Castiel's arrival had been the biggest event in Dean's life. The most influential. He had lost his mum, his dad, most of his friends, his brother, many of those several times, he had been to Hell, he had fought countless evil creatures, and yet, to him, the day he met Castiel was the most important of his life.  
And now that he was kneeling besides the angel's body, he couldn't bring himself to remember why he hated him at first. Over the years, Cas had done so much for them, but now, there he was, lying in the dust.  
A tear rolls down Dean's cheek as the sun rises, and his heart becomes even heavier. What had he done? Why had he let Sam drag him away?  
"I love you." he whispers, his voice hoarse and broken.  
The truth that had never been spoken. There it was. The hunter's heart clutches at the pale tone Cas' skin has taken. His thumb slowly caresses the angel's cheekbone, tears now freely falling.  
That's when the impossible happens. As Dean was thinking about the blue eyes he'd never see again, Cas' eyelids open and he takes a deep breath in. Dean freezes for a second, but he quickly grabs his friend by the shoulder, pulling him in a bone-crushing hug.  
"Cas! Oh my God, Cas..."  
He then pulls away, looking into Cas' eyes, and a second later, their lips are crashing together. It only lasts a second, but Dean keeps their faces close, foreheads pressed together. After a second, he notices Cas' confused face and heat invades his cheeks.  
"I'm sorry, I thought..."  
"I can see that you thought, sir, but... who are you?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, this is really poorly written, I was bored at school x)  
> Also, fuck tenses concordance (is it even what it's called?)  
> But thanks for reading ♥


End file.
